Del Odio Al…, ¿Amor?
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿Nada? Para un vampiro es difícil encontrar las respuestas a sus sentimientos y él no es la excepción; pero aunque no tiene una respuesta clara, está dispuesto a eliminar la distancia que los aleja.
**Del Odio Al... ¿Amor?**

 **Owari No Seraph** (Seraph of the End) pertenece a **Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto** y a **Daisuke Furuya**

Este OneShot participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Owari no Seraph".

 **»Pareja:** _Mikaela Hyakuya y Mitsuba Sangū._

* * *

 _ **Del Odio Al... ¿Amor?**_

 _[OneShot]_

(Mikaela)

—No se resistan chicos y acepten sus sentimientos —gritó a todo pulmón la chica que me salvo y ayudo a rescatar a Yu. Si mi memoria no me falla, me parece que ella es Shinoa Hiragi—. Aunque por cuestiones técnicas nos saltaremos la etapa de la procreación, pero no importa, ¡amor sigue siendo amor! —musitó con exagerada felicidad.

Yu-chan y el chico de cabello rosado Kimizuki, cesaron la pelea verbal que sostenían desde hace como tres horas atrás y voltearon a ver a la tal Shinoa con rabia.

¿Y quién no lo haría? Si después de todo, la Hiragi prácticamente estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que ambos se amaban. Además de que les dio a entender que la igualdad de género, no tenía nada de malo.

Aunque debo admitir que el plan que utilizó para separar a ese par, sirvió de maravilla. Ya que todos los que integramos el grupo de Yu, habíamos hecho y deshecho con tal de separarlos, obviamente aparte de la Hiragi, ninguno de nosotros consiguió los resultados esperados.

—¡Déjate de juegos, Shinoa! ¿Yo y este? —cuestionó Kimizuki, alejándose de su compañero de riña— ¡Ni en sus sueños!

Desde mi posición, alejado del campo de batalla de Yu-chan y compañía habían armado en medio de nuestra casa provisional, contemplé que Shinoa sonreía divertida ante la situación.

Rodé los ojos ante ello. ¿Cómo era posible que ese par no se diera cuenta de lo que esa malvada chica hacía con ellos?

—Eso lo debería de decir yo —musitó Yu, no dejándose vencer por el otro chico—. Además, no tengo tan mal gusto. —soltó, provocando que sus mejillas adquirieran un adorable color rojizo. Seguramente al darse cuenta de su error.

El chico castaño y poseedor del arco, sonrió por el comentario tan evidente de Yu.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Al parecer a mi amigo y casi hermano de la infancia, aún no se le quitaba lo imprudente a la hora de hablar y he ahí las consecuencias.

¡Él solo cavo su tumba!

—¿Ves? ¡No puedes negarlo! ¡Ambos se aman! —la chica Shinoa, seguía su alegato sin demostrar tacto alguno—. Es como dicen, del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. —musitó ella.

Escuché que Yu-chan negó todo, diciendo que: « _no era verdad_ »; sin embargo yo dejé de prestarles atención y me levanté de donde me encontraba sentado dispuesto a irme.

La última frase que esa chica dijo, me dejó confundido. Por ello, preferí alejarme un rato del grupo para poder pensar con claridad.

Antes de irme, sacudí mi ropa de la posible tierra y suciedad que pudo haber adquirido. En cuanto terminé mi labor de limpieza, le dirigí una mirada a los humanos y al notar que continuaban enfrascados en su riña, opté por alejarme sin avisar.

Abandoné nuestro pequeño y viejo refugio, en completo silencio, puesto que no quería que los chicos trasladarán su campo de batalla al lugar que me iría a divagar.

Al salir por completo de la antigua casa, la brisa chocó de lleno con mi rostro, provocando que a su vez, esta me revolviera los cabellos de forma casi cariñosa.

Ese detalle de cierto modo, me recordó a Krul Tepes. Debido a que mientras estuve en Sanguinem y bajo el control de los vampiros, la tercera progenitora era la única que me trataba bien, hasta se podría decir, que ella demostraba cariño y cierta amabilidad hacía mí.

—Krul... ¿Cómo estará mi reina? —pregunté al aire, a pesar de que era consiste que ese elemento de la naturaleza no me traería la respuesta que buscaba.

Esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Que Ferid no la halla lastimado, porque de todos los vampiros a la tercer progenitora le debo mucho, además como el vampiro que soy, ella era a la única chupasangre que veo como a mi reina.

Detuve mis pensamientos de lo sucedido durante nuestra última batalla, porque de continuar por ese rumbo significaría que me cegaría por el rencor y posiblemente, atacaría a la nueva familia de Yu-chan, por el simple hecho de ser ganado.

Bueno, a todos menos a él ni a _ella._

Porque por culpa de los codiciosos humanos, es por lo que el mundo se auto-destruyó en primer lugar.

No obstante, lo que menos quiero, es convertirme en un monstruo asesino.

No, ¡eso no lo puedo permitir! Ya que de caso contrario, Yu-chan se la pasaría restregandome en la cara el pecado que cometí.

Casi puedo imaginar los comentarios mordaces que el pequeño Yu me dirá, si le llego a hacer algo a su familia. Seguramente serán peores a los que suele decirme desde que me dio de su sangre.

Por mi bien, me apresure a llegar hasta el lugar que quería, justo a orilla del mar y me senté en la arena; logrando así que olvidará las tonterías que cruzaban por mi cabeza y me centrará en la razón por la que me alejé del ganado, digo, de la nueva familia. La cual es: Shinoa Hiragi o mejor dicho, el comentario que hizo.

« _Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso.»_

Aquellas palabras fueron las que ella les dijo a Yu y Kimizuki, logrando así que algo hiciera clic en mi cabeza.

Pues esa frase ya la había escuchado en el pasado. Aunque tal vez, debería de decir que ya la había leído.

Recuerdo que mientras iba a una de las misiones _especiales_ que Krul me ponía, vi esa frase escrita en un libro humano que curiosamente, pertenecía Ferid Bathory. En ese momento, ignoré el hecho de que los vampiros tenían prohibido tener bajo su poder cosas del ganado y me centre en esa frase.

Por alguna extraña razón, esas palabras causaron curiosidad en mí. Por ello leí y releí una y otra vez, la condenada oración que se hallaba escrita en letra cursiva. Traté de buscar su significado, pero por más que pensé no lo encontré.

Al principio no entendí a que se refería la dichosa frase compuesta por ocho palabras. Supuse que mi ignorancia se debía a que ya había dejado de ser humano, por ende, aunque lo pensará no sabría a que se refería una frase que trata de los sentimientos y esas ridiculeces.

Con el pasar de los años, olvide el hallazgo que hice a acerca de los perturbadores gustos de Bathory, y con ello, también dejé sepultado en el pasado el nombre del libro en el que leí la frase, puesto que nada que perteneciera al mundo humano me interesaba.

Pero, ahora por culpa de la malvada de Shinoa todo cambió. Las dudas que hace tiempo me invadieron, resurgieron causando los mismos resultados.

¿Se puede amar a alguien qué has odiado?

La verdad yo diría que no. Me suena ilógico que de un momento a otro, llegues a querer aquella persona —ó vampiro— que alguna vez odiaste. Cabe recalcar que mi opinión, no va dirigida a lo que un simple chupasangre que desconoce los sentimientos humanos, diría.

No. Va más allá. Incluso se podría decir que está basada en experiencias que he visto.

Entonces, ¿cómo puedes amar a esa persona que alguna vez le guardaste rencor? ¿Lo ignoras? ¿Aplicas el borrón y cuenta nueva? Ó ¿Simplemente finge que todo está bien?

Conociendo a humanos, cualquier opción es buena; sin embargo para un vampiro igual a mí, no hay respuesta clara.

Tal vez, se deba a qué un vampiro no puede sentir y mucho menos, algo que según palabras de Akane es puro y hermoso como el amor. Puede ser.

Existe un alto porcentaje de que esa sea la respuesta que he buscado con tanto ahínco, pero de ser así, significaría que no sé qué es lo que siento por _ella._

¿Amor? Lo dudo.

¿Odio? No, tratándose de ella, eso quedó en el pasado.

¿Nada? Si esa fuera la respuesta, cuando cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de convertirme en un vampiro asesino, también la hubiera contado como parte de las víctimas.

Pero, entonces... ¿qué es?

—¿M-mika?

De repente, la voz de ella se dejó así el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Por mi parte, lo único que hice fue quedarme quieto, muy quieto, casi deseando que ella no me viera. Lo que vendría siendo absurdo, ya que en primer lugar los alrededores lucían desiertos y en segundo lugar, por aquí no había ningún tipo de barrera que me escondiera de Mitsuba Sanguu.

—Hola. —saludo al llegar a mi lado.

—Hola... —respondí por inercia, mientras sentía que ella se sentaba al lado mío—. Hola, otra vez. —comenté con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, pues yo hacía referencia al saludo de buenos días que le di.

Mitsuba soltó un leve risilla. Hecho que logró ampliar mi sonrisa, debido a que desde hace unos días atrás, la rubia había estado deprimida.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solitario? —cuestionó con curiosidad— Digo, si se puede saber.

—Nada —mentí—, simplemente no quería estar en el campo de batalla.

De reojo noté que ella asintió.

—Ese par siempre riñe, ya verás que pronto te acostumbras al ajetreo diario. —aseguró viendo hacia el mar que se mecía frente de nosotros.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Y era verdad. Porque a pesar de que me uní a regañadientes a la familia de Yu, cada vez me estoy acostumbrando a convivir a diario con ellos.

Tanto así, que incluso se podría decir que ahora conozco algunos detalles de cada uno de esos humanos.

Claro, de todos, menos de la Hiragi. De ella casi no conozco nada, pero tampoco es como si me interesará conocerla a fondo.

Mientras sepa que ella es malvada, me basta y sobra para mí, porque así no caería en sus sucios juegos.

—Pero, ya puedes entrar. El ambiente se ha calmado.

Yo enarqué un ceja.

¿Ese par se habían calmado? Resultaba extraño, al menos que alguien —Shinoa— los noqueara.

—¿En serio? —indagué curioso.

—Claro. Shinoa los ha calmado. —soltó con algo que no supe identificar.

Tal vez, ¿melancolía?, ¿decepción? Ó ¿dolor?

—Esa chica es malvada —apunté, mirando la silueta de Mitsuba—. De lo contrario, no me explico cómo es que puede calmar a Yu.

—Cierto, Shinoa lleva la maldad en la sangre —La rubia me siguió el juego—. Por ello, creo que deberías tener cuidado.

—¿Yo?

La chica a mi lado, aparto la mirada del mar azul que nos acompañaba y volteó en mi dirección.

Nuestras miradas chocaron por breves segundos; no obstante por cobarde, corté la unión que se hizo entre el rojo y el violeta.

—Sí, tú Mika.

No entendía exactamente a que se refería, por ello me animé a preguntar:

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Obvio, porque Shinoa también te da de su sangre —informó—. Te imaginas, en una de esas y te pega lo malvado.

Seguramente la mueca de desagrado que se implantó en mi rostro fue épica, o al menos, la risa estridente que Mitsuba soltó así me lo demostró.

—No es gracioso.

—Para mí sí lo es. Sería raro ver que el tranquilo Mikaela Hyakuya, se vuelva maligno.

—Podría ser, pero sigue sin ser divertido, al menos, para mí. —Prácticamente lancé en un lloriqueo.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Lo que sucede es que no lo estás viendo por el lado bueno.

—¿Cuál es ese lado, Mitsuba? —curioseé, estirando mis piernas y colocando mis manos a un costado mío, hasta que pudiera sentir la arena sobre ellas.

—Que si eres malvado, podrías recuperar a tu hermano de las garras de Shinoa. —anunció con una sombra de tristeza en cada una de sus palabras.

Si me pongo en los zapatos de un humano, me atrevo a decir que la vida de Mitsuba Sanguu es de las más complicadas, ya que esta involucra los sentimientos y esas cursilerías baratas que alguna vez Ferid Bathory me mostró para que conociera el mundo.

Pero, ¿por qué es complicada su vida? La respuesta no requiere gran esfuerzo, debido a que con sólo verla una vez, te das cuenta que Mitsuba y la otra chica, Shinoa están enamoradas de Yu.

A leguas se nota los sentimientos que tienen por él; sin embargo Yu es lento para descubrir los sentimientos de ellas. Bueno, en realidad también se podría decir que Yu-chan es un poco tonto para temas del corazón.

 _«Igual a ti, Mika.»_

Quise golpearme cuando pensé eso último; sin embargo me límite a ignorarlo y a auto-decirme que soy un vampiro, por tal no poseía un corazón.

—Lo dudo. Después de todo, por algo es _tonti-Yu._

Por bienestar de mi rubia aqcompañante, evite escarbar en el tema del triángulo amoroso que formaba Yuichiro, Mitsuba y Shinoa.

Ella no dijo nada. Guardó silencio, sumergiéndonos en una atmósfera de incomodidad.

En silencio y de forma disimulada, me percaté que Mitsuba cambio la posición en la que se encontraba sentada, flexionado sus rodillas hasta poder abrazarlas con sus brazos. Así estuvo por un largo rato, dando la impresión de que quería esconderse de la realidad.

—¿Sabes? —luego de un rato, volvió a a hablar. Su llamado me tomo desprevenido y sin poder evitarlo, salté en mi sitio— Cuando se trata de Shinoa, siempre salgo perdiendo —relató—, pero en esta ocasión no me importa —No sabía qué hacer, si interrumpirla o dejarla desahogarse—; porque gracias a ello, te pude conocer un poco más.

Escuchar sus palabras, dieron paso a que un sonrojo naciera en mis mejillas. Afortunadamente, lo supe disimular a la perfección.

—La verdad, a diferencia de lo que yo pensaba, no ha sido tan malo charlar todos de estos días—afirmé. Siendo sincero por primera vez en la vida—. Fue bueno conocerte más a fondo. Me demostraste que los humanos no son tan malos.

Mitsuba no habló. En lugar de eso, se levantó de su puesto y me regaló una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Mikaela-san —musitó ampliando su sonrisa—, ¿vamos?

Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo la vi escéptico, detalles de ese tipo, me tomaban desprevenido y no sabía como reaccionar. No obstante por esta ocasión, actúe por instinto y acepté el gesto

—Sí. Vamos adentro. —tomé su mano y ella ayudó a levantarme.

Al estar los dos en la misma posición —de pie—, nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestro refugio, en un cómodo y tranquilo silencio.

No sé qué pensaba ella, pero por mi parte, podía asegurar que tras esta plática había sido capaz de dar respuesta a las dudas que me cegaban.

Ahora puedo decir, que aunque suene extraño y más viniendo de un vampiro, quiero a Mitsuba Sanguu. Por eso la protegeré de todo aquel que venga con las intenciones de lastimarla, en especial de la malvada de Shinoa Hiragi.

Porque después de todo, del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso y con tal de que ella vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, estoy dispuesto a eliminar la corta distancia que separa a un vampiro de un humano.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora**_ :

* * *

 ** _«N/A»_ ** ¡Capitán! ¡Cliché a la vista!

En efecto, este OneShot me sonó a cliché, pero que conste que no es culpa mía. El reto trataba de un amor prohibido entre un vampiro y humano.

 _ **«N/A»:** _ ¡Qué triste! Cuando se me permite utilizar muchas palabras , me sobran un montón (casi la mitad), pero cuando la extensión del OneShot es poca casi salgo justa. Las palabras utilizadas para este Mika&Mitsuba fueron de 2470, sin contar título, notas de autor y aclaraciones iniciales.

 _ **«N/A»:** _ ¿Mika&Mitsuba? No sé en qué pensaba cuando elegí a esta pareja. Bueno, en realidad si sé. Ya que una de las parejas que me llama la atención (el Mika&Shinoa) estaba ocupada, así que me arriesgué con esta de aquí.

Porque Mika necesita amor.


End file.
